The Bachelorette
by ilyquinn
Summary: Brennan se va de encubierto como la nueva Bachelorette, ¿Adivinen quien juega para ganar su corazón? ¿Qué podría pasar mientras intentan atrapar un asesino? Historia por Livz-Purple. Traducción.
1. ¿Qué es el Amor?

**Bien, aclaremos algo aquí, y quiero que quede muy claro. **

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece, ni la serie, ni sus personajes, es de la cadena televisiva FOX. Tampoco es mi historia. Es decir, esta historia de es de mi invención. _The Barchelorette. _Es un fic original de Livz-Purple, quien me dejó traducirlo, toda la historia es de ella, excepto por los personajes, que como ya dije, son de la Fox, y yo sólo la traduje para compartirla con ustedes. Espero les guste.

La historia ya está topada, así que a quien le guste, y sepa inglés, puede pasarse a su profile, y de paso, comentarle. ;D

**Autora Original: Livz-Purple**

.

_._

_Nunca, ni en un millón de años pensé en estar aquí hoy. Estoy más que cien por ciento __segura de que tomé la decisión correcta. Este hombre me hace una mejor persona. Este hombre tiene mi alma y mi corazón y todo demás. Y no tengo ninguna duda de que haremos que esto dure. _

**Semanas Antes… **

El Director Cullen se sentó frente al escritorio, en la oficina de la Dra. Temperance Brennan.

-La necesitamos para una misión encubierta.

Los ojos de Brennan se iluminaron con esto. Había estado distraída en las pasadas horas tratando de terminar su más reciente libro. Cullen había entrado un par de segundos atrás y ella no lo había reparado hasta ahora. Si él quería un poco de su atención, tuvo muchísimo más que eso.

-¿Qué clase de misión?

-¿Qué sientes acerca del amor, Huesos?

Booth entró a su oficina como usualmente lo hacía: Engreído, exigente y viéndose extremadamente sexy.

-Ya lo sabes. Amor es un sentimiento irracional que es causado por tipos especiales de químicos en el cerebro. Los químicos que producen esta clase de afección pueden identificarse…

-¡Justo ahí! ¡Detente! Amor es un sentimiento profundo que no todos consiguen sentir, es un sentimiento que tienes la suerte de encontrar, tienes que ser lo suficientemente inteligente para identificarlo, y un idiota total si alguna vez lo pierdes. El amor viene del corazón, el alma, el cuerpo y la mente. Y no, no puedes explicarlo por ser científico, eso es, simplemente no puedes. No es sobre si puedes vivir con esa persona para siempre, es sobre si puedes vivir una vida sin ella.

Brennan vio a Booth ponderando sus palabras. Luego se dio cuenta de que ese no era el tema.

-¿Cuál es la misión?

-Tengo un trabajo que hacer, así que si no le importa, firme los papeles así puedo hacer que todo pase, o diga no, así puedo encontrar a alguien que pueda.- Les dijo Cullen severamente, se miraba realmente cansado, y no estaba para que la antropóloga le gritara, él sólo quería eso hecho y listo así podría, finalmente, dirigirse a casa.

Ella no era alguien que retrocedía ante un reto, y mucho menos de una misión encubierta. Firmó rápidamente y Cullen se fue como el viento.

-¿Entonces?

-Cierto, um… ¿Recuerdas los cuerpos que hemos recibido?

-Sí. ¿Es sobre eso?

Booth asintió y se sentó en la silla que Cullen acababa de dejar. Puso los pies en el escritorio y Brennan se quejó. Le apuñaló con la mirada y él sólo le sonrió de manera encantadora.

-¿Cuál es la misión, Booth?- dijo apretando los dientes.

-Bueno, esa gente había sido parte de este programa de TV…

-¿Entonces son famosos?

-Más o menos…- Dijo Booth tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicarse.

-¿A qué te refieres con "más o menos"?

-¿Me dejarías explicarlo? Te contaré todo, sólo tienes que prometerme no interrumpir toda la cosa.

Brennan asintió y lo dejó continuar.

-Esta gente había sido parte de ese programa llamado "The Bachelor" Donde todos van a encontrar el amor.

Ella quería interrumpirlo para decirle que el amor era irracional pero se contuvo y escuchó atentamente. ¡Podía seguir órdenes!

-Es como un show de juegos, donde la gente va y compite por algo. Sólo que no compiten para ganar el juego, sino para ganar el corazón de la persona. Al final de cada temporada terminan comprometidos. Las personas que se han encontrado recientemente, todas son del mismo show. Cada una de ellas estaba a un par de semanas de su boda. Siempre han sido asesinados en su hotel, llevados al parque más cercano y con una rosa en sus cuerpos. El Modus Operandi no cambia. Ahora te necesitamos para que te hagas pasar por la nueva "Bachelorette"

Esperaba que Bones gritara o algo, pero se sorprendió cuando no salió nada. Él sonrió suavemente. Ella estaba esperando pacientemente que él continuara, así que lo hizo.

-Tendrás veinticinco chicos para conocer, después eliminarás diez, y así. Ocho o nueve semanas después, en el final de temporada, podrás elegir entre dos chicos: Yo o alguien más.

Él le guiñó el ojo, seguido por una sonrisa. Brennan sólo rodó sus ojos. _Tendencias de macho alfa. _

-¡Ahora, por supuesto que me elegirás! Entonces, prepararemos una boda falsa y semanas antes de nuestra boda el asesino tratará de matarnos, lo atraparemos y TAH DAH!

Brennan supo que él había terminado y sólo rodó los ojos más por su "tah dah", parecía muy meticuloso y lógico. Cuando Booth asintió para que comentara, habló gustosamente.

-Primero que todo, eso es muy detallado. ¿Miras el show?

Booth sonrió difícilmente. –Claro ¿Has visto cuantas chicas sexys van a ese show?

Ella le dio una palmada en el hombro; sabía que esa no era la verdadera razón. Él era un sentimental total, esa era la razón y ambos lo sabían.

-¿Algo más?

-No, eso es todo. Estoy dentro.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro, mirándose a los ojos detenidamente. Este sería un caso que nunca olvidarían. Eso era seguro.

.

Ninguno sabía, aparte del FBI y el Jeffersonian, sobre los asesinos.

Cullen les explicó que esa sería una edición especial. "The Barchelorette: Writer Love.". Serían las mismas personas de ahora. Sólo Booth cambiaría su carrera, para no arruinar la misión. Él iba a ser…

-La Armada.- dijo Brennan elegantemente.

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no soy yo…

-Me gustan los hombres de uniforme.- Replicó sensualmente.

-No.- Él, definitivamente, no necesitaba que ella dijera cosas así en ese momento, especialmente, antes de ir a una misión encubierta donde supuestamente tenían que enamorarse.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos!

-Un doctor.

-¡No!- exclamó Brennan exasperada.

-¿Por qué? ¡Puedo verme realmente inteligente y sexy!

-Aunque no cabe duda de eso, no quiero a alguien más inteligente que yo, además, no salgo con doctores desde la última vez que uno trato de matarme.

-Abogado.

-Son demasiado…

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Un modelo.

-¡Demasiado engreído!

-¡Ya soy demasiado engreído!

-Ese es el porque no deberías; imagínate diez veces más engreído…

-Sería un completo dolor en el trasero.

-Exacto.

Booth dejó caer su cabeza en el escritorio con un gruñido, seguido por un profundo y largo suspiro. Ángela entró por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa tigre?

-¡Necesito un trabajo!

-Creí que ya tenías uno… ¿O estás planeando renunciar? Porque sí lo estás, no sé qué está haciendo Brennan simplemente parada ahí.

-Cierra la puerta.

-¡Bien!- Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta.

-Vamos a una misión encubierta y yo soy yo, sólo que con un trabajo diferente. Y tengo que decidir que decidir que seré… en cinco minutos.

-¿Qué clase de misión?

-La clase en el que tengo que ir a este show llamado "The Barchelorette" del que Booth parece saber mucho acerca, y se supone debe ganar.

-Oh por… ¡Amo ese show! ¿De verdad? Bueno, si ese es el caso, iría por el arquitecto con tu propio negocio.

-Genio.

-Sí, lo sé. ¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudar?

-Dile a Bones que empaque ropa para las próximas nueve semanas. Tengo que decirle a mi jefe mi nuevo trabajo.

-¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!

-Sí, ¡_Muy divertido_!- susurró Brennan sarcásticamente.

.

**¿Comentarios?**

**Espero que les haya gustado. =D **


	2. Semana Uno I: ¿Quién Eres?

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece, ni la serie, ni sus personajes, es de la cadena televisiva FOX. Tampoco es mi historia. Es decir, esta historia de es de mi invención. _The Barchelorette. _Es un fic original de Livz-Purple, toda la historia es de ella, excepto por lo mencionado arriba, yo sólo la traduje para compartirla con ustedes. Espero les guste.

**Autora Original: Livz-Purple**

.

**Brennan puede parecer un poquito fuera de personaje, pero recuerden que está actuando.**

* * *

><p>Brennan había cambiado totalmente, se transformó en lo opuesto a lo que era. Ella era una mujer hermosa, tenía curiosidad por encontrar el amor, y actuaba como tal.<p>

**¡SEMANA UNO!**

_Chris: _La temporada pasada el soltero Luke escogió a Brie para que fuera su esposa entre las tantas mujeres de las que se enamoró. Y ahora, esta noche será un tema totalmente diferente. Una nueva mujer, una nueva atmósfera y un nuevo momento. Dra. Temperance Brennan, autora de muchos best sellers, productora de la nueva película _"__Bones of Contention__", _una antropóloga de renombre mundial le dará al amor una oportunidad y está aquí para encontrarlo como nuestra nueva Bachelorette.

_Brennan: _No sé qué es el amor. Y estoy aquí para dar y descubrir ese sentimiento tan misterioso. Pienso que todos merecen experimentarlo al menos una vez en la vida, es mejor que nunca hacerlo. ¡Y estoy lista para encontrar el amor! Estoy notablemente emocionada por conocer a los chicos. Me encuentro lista para abrirme y tomar la oportunidad de ser feliz. No me voy a detener, pero seré fuerte. Ahora, no dejaré que nada se interponga entre yo y la persona adecuada para mí. No sé lo qué se avecina, y no sé si va a funcionar. Sé que éste proceso me pondrá a prueba, y será difícil elegir, pero me dejaré llevar. Dejaré que mi corazón vuele y sea libre, porque no se romperá, y no quiero lamentarme no haber dado un salto de fe.

_Chris: _¡Y hoy, los solteros más seleccionados de América están aquí para conocer a Temperance! Esta fiesta va a ser inolvidable y única. ¡No te la pierdas!

Chris se paró frente a la fuente y habló.

"¡Hola! Soy Chris Harrison y bienvenidos a una emocionante nueva temporada de "The Barchelorette" Ésta es una edición especial con la famosa Temperance Brennan y está aquí para tomar el amor como venga. Está lista para ser nuestra nueva soltera. Temperance está en camino hacía aquí ahora, pero antes de darle la bienvenida. Démosle un vistazo a nuestros nuevos solteros, quienes vinieron de toda América para conocerla.

_Henry: _Mi nombre es Henry, tengo 31 años y soy de Chicago, Illinois. Trabajo como vendedor de autos para Toyota y GMC. Lo que busco en una chica es su personalidad. Me gustan las que son únicas y abiertas de mente.

_Scott: _Mi nombre es Scott, tengo 30 años y soy de Tempe, Arizona. Trabajo como técnico para una compañía de computadoras. Amo a las chicas con buena apariencia. Digo, no es todo lo que me importa, pero sí, prefiero a una chica con un cuerpo impresionantemente perfecto.

_Ryan: _Mi nombre es Ryan, tengo 32 años y soy de Brooks, Kentucky. Soy un profesor de historia en una escuela privada de Kentucky. Para mí, una chica tiene que ser inteligente. Mi chica puede ser cualquier cosa, pero no una rubia tonta.

_Joe:_ Mi nombre es Joshua, tengo 30 años y soy de Orono, Maine. Soy el jefe de cocina de un restaurante en Maine. Una chica, en mi opinión, debe ser lógica. No puede dejarse controlar por sus emociones.

_Jack: _Mi nombre es Jack, tengo 32 años y soy de Albany, New York. Trabajo de bombero en la FDNY. Mi chica ideal tendría que ser compasiva. Me gustaría conocer a alguien atenta y una verdadera luchadora. Que ella no se dé por vencido tan fácilmente y que crea en sí misma.

_Will:_ Mi nombre es Wilbur, tengo 30 años y soy de Atlantic City, New Jersey. Trabajó como editor de una revista en Jersey. Aquí, me gustaría conocer a un 10 perfecto. Porque adonde sea que voy, siempre consigo a la chica, y ese hecho nunca cambiará.

_Mark: _Mi nombre es Mark, tengo 31 años y soy de Clayton, Nuevo México. Soy un reportero en el periódico de mi ciudad. Sólo quiero a una chica que sea independiente. Que se cuide a sí misma, pero eso no significa que no la vaya mimar de vez en cuando.

_Randy: _Mi nombre es Randy, tengo 32 años y soy de Daytona, Florida. Soy un probador de videojuegos, amo los videojuegos, nada es mejor que eso y una mujer en mis brazos. Quiero una chica que me anime en cualquier juego y de paso me lleve comida.

_Chase: _Mi nombre es Chase, tengo 33 años y soy de Salina, Kansas. Soy un director de medios de comunicación para una empresa en Kansas. Pienso que mi alma gemela tendría que ser alguien muy interesante y buena.

_Parker: _Mi nombre es Parker, tengo 32 años y soy de Murphy, Carolina del Norte. Soy un crítico de autos en todo el mundo. Para mí, quiero una chica con intención y propósito. No me gusta que sea haragana todo el tiempo.

_Bryan: _Mi nombre es Bryan, tengo 31 años y soy de Hershey, Pensilvania. Trabajo como crítico de comida en el mejor restaurante de todo el país. Temperance Brennan suena como un infierno de mujer complicada, pero parece mucho más que eso, y me gusta.

_Tony: _Mi nombre es Anthony, pero todos me llaman Tony, tengo 33 y soy de Warren, Ohio. Soy músico. La mujer de mis sueños tendría que ser una mujer de espíritu libre que escuche de vez en cuando.

_Danny: _Mi nombre es Daniel, tengo 34 años y soy de Alta, Wyoming. Soy un consultor de imagen. Tendría que comentar, que cuando las cosas se ponen complicadas, quiero una mujer que busque la solución y no se eche hacía atrás.

_Alex: _Mi nombre es Alex, tengo 31 años y soy de Trinidad, Colorado. Trabajo en una corporación de negocios en Colorado. Quiero una mujer impulsada por su carrera que me complemente.

_Leo: _Mi nombre es Leo, tengo 30 años y soy de Roma, New York. Trabajo como productor de música en todo el país. Mis ideas sobre una mujer con la cual podría casarme, serían que debe ser una persona simpática y fuerte que piense las cosas.

_Zach: _Mi nombre es Zach, tengo 33 años y soy de Byron, Georgia. Trabajo como agente de viajes en Georgia. Mi mujer perfecta sería una que se vea bien en mis brazos, y que no diga ni una palabra a menos que sea necesario.

_Chris: _Mi nombre es Christopher, tengo 32 años y soy de Red Oak, Iowa. Esa persona que yo pienso que sería una esposa genial, es una mujer que se quede en casa y cuide a los niños.

_Edwin: _Mi nombre es Edwin, tengo 31 años y soy de Columbia, Maryland. Trabajo como un escritor de películas. Me gustaría conocer a alguien que se preocupa por la gente a su alrededor, y que sea ella misma y no trate alguien más.

_Eric: _Mi nombre es Eric, tengo 30 años y soy de Empire, Colorado. Soy un guardia de seguridad de uno de nuestros museos. Como futura esposa, no sé que elegiría. Creo que ¿Una mujer?

_Adam: _Mi nombre es Adam, tengo 32 años y soy de Twin Falls, Idaho. Soy un abogado ejecutivo. Quiero una mujer que se preocupe por su trabajo y se vea hermosa haciéndolo. Pero no quiero una mujer más inteligente que yo. Eso está completamente mal.

_Jesse: _Mi nombre es Jesse, tengo 33 años y soy de Pearl, Missisipi. Soy un salvavidas en parques de agua y piscinas de todos los estados y ciudades. Lo que busco sería a una persona que haga mi vida divertida. Ya sabes, alegre y todo.

_Sean: _Mi nombre es Sean, tengo 31 años y soy de Carlyle, Ilinois. Trabajo como entrenador de fútbol y basquetbol. Y estoy motivado por mi pasado y presente, porque quiero alcanzar el futuro. La mujer que busco tiene que estar motivada.

_Kyle: _Mi nombre es Kyle, tengo 32 años y soy de Berkeley, California. Trabajo como fotógrafo, y estoy estudiando una maestría en pediatría. Amo a los niños y también tengo pasión por el arte. Busco a una mujer que sea apasionada en algo. Y no sólo en el trabajo, sino en todo a lo que se comprometa.

_Seeley: _Mi nombre es Seeley, tengo 33 años y soy de Washington, D. C. Soy arquitecto en mi propia compañía. Y quiero enamorarme de una mujer independiente, cuidadosa, compasiva, comprensiva, y que me ame sin impórtale donde o lo que sea que hagamos. Me enamoraré de una mujer con un corazón de oro.

_Derek: _Mi nombre es Derek, tengo 32 años y soy de Hill City, Dakota del Sur. Soy un trabajador social. Trabajo con personas que están en mal estado y no pueden arreglarse, y ahora mismo quiero alguien que llena de vida para completarme.

.

.

**El fic ****original está en una sola parte, pero se me hizo algo largo. Por ahora, díganme que piensan de los pretendientes. **

**¿Comentarios? **


	3. Semana Uno II: Conociéndote

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece, ni la serie, ni sus personajes, es de la cadena televisiva FOX. Tampoco es mi historia. Es decir, esta historia de es de mi invención. _The Barchelorette. _Es un fic original de Livz-Purple, toda la historia es de ella, excepto por lo mencionado arriba, yo sólo la traduje para compartirla con ustedes. Espero les guste.

**Autora Original: Livz-Purple**

* * *

><p>"Veinticinco solteros elegibles tuvieron que dejar a sus familias, sus amigos y sus trabajos para venir aquí y conocer a Temperance. Y si todo va bien, uno de ellos se convertirá en su esposo. Los chicos están en camino, pero antes de que lleguen, por favor, démosle una bienvenida a nuestra nueva y encantadora soltera: Temperance Brennan"<p>

La limosina donde ella venía llegó al lugar. Salió con tacones altos y dorados, le tendió la mano al conductor para que la ayudara a salir. Su vestido rojo oscuro hacía que su piel luciera radiante, su cabello rizado de atrás al estilo francés. Pendientes largos pero ligeros adornaban sus orejas. El vestido era largo y simple. La parte superior era holgada mientras la parte trasera estaba cubierta con diamantes dorados.

Caminó hacía donde Chris y lo abrazó.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Genial. Extraordinariamente y profundamente nerviosa.

-Feliz de estar aquí ¿pero?

-No cambiaría de opinión por nada.

-Es bueno saberlo, ahora los chicos están en camino, pero antes entraremos y tendremos una pequeña charla.

-Suena excelente.

Caminaron hacía la puerta, detrás de ésta había una sala iluminada por velas, se sentaron en su propio sofá marrón, los cuales, a propósito, eran muy cómodos.

-¡Bienvenida!

-Gracias; me siento privilegiada de estar aquí.

-Ahora. ¿Estás lista para dar el siguiente paso y encontrar el amor?

-¡Seguro que sí! Digo, no puedo esperar para comenzar a vivir este nuevo comienzo y experimentar todas las cosas que me he estado perdiendo por tanto tiempo.

-Dime. ¿Has estado enamorada anteriormente?

-No, no lo he estado, y supongo que en parte, es la razón por la que estoy aquí, me refiero a que quiero encontrar el amor, pero también quiero aprender a amar, porque es algo que no te pueden enseñar a hacer.

-¿Te has estado centrando tanto en tu carrera que no te fijaste en tus sentimientos?

-Exactamente, y este es el comienzo de una nueva yo.

-Ahora. ¿Por qué quieres encontrar el amor?

-Estoy cansada de estar sola en mi cama, los desayunos solitarios y todo mi amor va al trabajo. Quiero volver a casa con un hombre que pueda besar e ir a citas casuales con él, sin importar cuando. Amo mi trabajo, pero quiero algo que me ame de regreso.

-Y si todo va muy bien, ¿Dónde te encontrarías en cinco años, diez años…?

-Casada y feliz con el hombre que volvió a casa conmigo para empezar una nueva vida, en una relación esposo y esposa, y nuestras vidas llenas de amor.

-¿Quieres tener hijos?

-No… lo sé, digo, depende donde estén en ese momento nuestras vidas, y si eso significa mucho para la persona que amo, entonces lo haría. Esto es demasiado surreal.

-Bueno, hagámoslo real, y para hacer las cosas muchísimo más reales, voy a presentarte a veinticinco increíblemente ansiosos caballeros, quienes están en sus limosinas ahora mismo, a punto de llegar a la entrada.

Brennan sonrió, nerviosa.

-¿Estás lista para conocerlos?

Inhaló lentamente. -¡Lista!

-Muy bien, tiempo de conocerlos. ¡Vamos!

* * *

><p>Las presentaciones fueron todas únicas a sus maneras, pero algunas realmente se destacaron: Henry caminó hacía ella y le dio una rosa. Scott la besó en la mejilla y le dijo algunas palabras realmente sexys, sin embargo, ella apenas rió. Ryan bajó y besó el dorso de su mano. Joe llegó hasta ella manejando un carrito con ruedas. Jack fue dulce y la hizo reír. Chase le escribió un poema. Tony le cantó y le sonrió extrañamente. Kyle aceptó estar nervioso, tomó su mano y le dijo su secreto sobre que hace cuando se pone nervioso: <em>Olvida a todo el mundo, y actúa como si los otros fueran tus mejores amigos. <em>

Luego, estaba Seeley. Él había salido del techo de la limosina, y caminado hacia ella.

-La mejor cosa que aprenderás en la vida es amar, y a ser amada.

Se acercó más y le susurró al oído. –_Alma se encuentra con alma en los labios de los amantes._

Volteó hacia ella, tocó su mejilla y la besó en ésta.

-Te veo dentro Temperance.

Brennan retuvo su respiración durante todo eso, pero sonrió bobamente cuando él apareció en la limosina. Todo parecía dar vueltas y vueltas. Aún se preguntaba que había pasado cuando Derek se había presentado. Parecía lo suficientemente bueno. Tenía que pasar un tiempo a solas con cada uno de ellos. Ninguno había causado tanta impresión como Seeley. Él realmente la había dejado sin aliento. Así que decidió tomar un tiempo a solas con él al final. Primero eligió a Derek. No se habían conocido adecuadamente así que fue por ello.

-Soy Derek. Trabajó como trabajador social, tú sabes.

-Sí.

Ella se había perdido en su conversación. Él habló sobre como los niños no merecían algo así, pero eso exigía mucho de él y que era mejor no verlos más como niños, sino solamente como extraños que necesitaban que alguien los llevara en algún lado. Temperance necesitaba escapar, sentía que se ahogaba, que todo el oxígeno iba dirigido a él, y nadie llegaba a rescatarla. Por suerte, Jack vio que estaba incómoda y se la llevó.

Jack era sincero y calmado. Le gustó.

-Soy Jack.

-Temperance.

Hablaron como si hubiera sido amigos por años. Acerca de nada y de todo. Los demás fueron una especie de desastre, hasta Kyle. Le ofreció un abrazo y la tomó entre sus brazos. Se sentía cómoda con él.

-Mi pasado está algo así como estropeado.

Dijo con una mirada penetrante en su rostro.

-Mi papá descubrió que mi mamá lo engañaba y la mató. Luego se suicidó. Lo sé, son hechos perturbadores, pero eso me hace quien soy ahora. Tenía cerca de seis años y mi mamá estaba diciéndome cuan enfadado estaba mi padre y que yo no debería estar ahí. Cuando él tocó la puerta, ella me puso bajo la cama y me dijo que tenía que estar callado, pasara lo que pasara, y lo hice. Oí un disparo e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para cubrir mis gritos. Cuando se puso de rodillas pensé que iba a ver debajo de la cama, pero se quedó ahí y jaló el gatillo otra vez. Eso fue todo. Toda mi vida tuve esas imágenes de mi padre como el villano y de mi madre como la damisela en apuros. Supongo que es por eso que tomó fotografías. Para borrar las que están atrapadas en mi mente.

-Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa, pero pienso que debería construir una relación basada en la confianza.

-Mis padres me dejaron cuando tenía quince. Mis padres se fueron y lo mismo hizo mi hermano. - _¡No! No puedes hacer esto. No estás aquí para que te importe. No estás aquí para coquetear. ¡No estás aquí para compartir tus más profundos secretos! ¡Estás aquí para actuar e irte sin herirlos! ¡Esto lo va a herir! _

-Lo siento, pero tengo que ir por una copa.

Se tomó el vaso de champagne rápidamente. Booth se acercó a ella.

-Hola ahí.

Estaba agitada. ¿Podía realmente hacer esto? ¿Podía actuar como si no hubiera chispas recorriendo su cuerpo cada vez que la tocaba? Eso pondría en riesgo toda la misión. Respiró profundamente y trató de encontrar el sentido común dentro de ella. Eso la calmaba siempre: su ciencia.

Booth notó que ella no le había prestado nada de atención. Se había percatado de todos los signos de angustia, después cuando se bebió el vaso entero de champagne, cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y exhaló, supo que debía intervenir. Tocó su hombro y fue cuando le prestó atención.

-Ey Boo… Seeley.- le sonrió.

-¿Estás bien?

-Muy bien, um, tenemos nuestro tiempo ahora.

-¿Sí?

Él le sonrió.

-Vamos.

Al igual que su entrada, era único y especial. Hablaron justamente como cuando solían comparar notas, sólo que esta vez estaban mucho más cerca e inclinados hacia el otro. Él le pidió un baile, y "Through the rain" estaba de fondo. Tomó su mano y la guió hacía la parte sin techo. La lluvia caía sobre ellos mientras bailaban.

Chris Harrison apareció y se llevó a Brennan con él. Cerca de diez minutos más tarde, regresaron, ella traía otro vestido, este era de un rojo brillante y su cabello estaba mojado, pero lucía mejor que antes. Se había vuelto a maquillar y Booth se sintió mal por ser el que arruinó su apariencia, pero ella le sonrió dulcemente pensando lo mismo y guiñó un ojo. Luego Chris anunció:

-Todas las temporadas tenemos a alguien ayudando con las primeras impresiones, y aquí, para entrevistarlos a cada uno, está: ¡Ángela Montenegro y Jack Hodgins!

Las entrevistas fueron bien en su opinión. Ángela y Hodgins acordaron que Randy y Will eran unos malcriados totales. Claro, ellos eligieron a Booth como el hombre perfecto para ella, pero como iban de encubierto también recomendaron a Kyle, Jack y Edwin. Y se fueron poco después de eso.

Era hora de dar la rosa de la primera impresión a alguien. Entonces ella tomó la rosa y se llevó a Booth al sofá para dos. (¿love seat?)*

-Eres un hombre increíble. Ésta noche me has mostrado mucho de ti mismo y eso me gusta. ¿Harías los honores y aceptarías esta rosa?

-Será MI honor.

-Caballeros, Temperance. Es hora de nuestra primera ceremonia de la rosa. Temperance, si puedes venir, acompáñame. En cuanto al resto de ustedes, nos veremos en la ceremonia de la rosa.

* * *

><p>-Seeley, tú ya tienes una rosa, y hay catorce rosas sin dueño. Diez de ustedes se irán a casa ésta noche. Les deseo lo mejor, y si están listos, aquí está Temperance.<p>

-¡Hola chicos! Gracias por estar aquí. Y fue muy difícil hacer esto. Así que si no consiguen una rosa, lo siento mucho.

Tomó la primera rosa entre sus manos…

-Kyle

-¿Aceptarías ésta rosa?

-Sí, lo haría.

La siguiente rosa…

-Jack

-¿Aceptarías ésta rosa?

Los siguientes pasaron poco a poco…

-Henry.

-Edwin.

Así como el resto…

-Chase.

-Bryan.

Cada uno fue llamado para aceptar la rosa. Cada uno dijo que sí.

-Mark.

-Leo.

-Danny.

Aún quedaban cinco rosas…

.

.

**¿Comentarios?**

***El fic decía love seat, la traducción literal sería sofá del amor, pero cuando lo busque me salió esa traducción. Interprétenlo como más gusten. **

**¿Comentarios? **


	4. Semana Dos: Parte Uno

**Sé que no he actualizado en años ninguno de mis fics, pero denme un poquito de tiempo, pronto volveré ;D Así que, siento el retraso.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece, ni la serie, ni sus personajes, es de la cadena televisiva FOX. Tampoco es mi historia. Es decir, esta historia de es de mi invención. _The Barchelorette. _Es un fic original de Livz-Purple, toda la historia es de ella, excepto por lo mencionado arriba, yo sólo la traduje para compartirla con ustedes. Espero les guste.

**Autora Original: Livz-Purple**

**.**

Quedaban cinco rosas en el plato…

-Sean

-¿Aceptarías ésta rosa?

-Claro.

Cuatro rosas…

-Jesse

Tres…

-Parker

-Alex

Una…

-Ésta es la última rosa, cuando estés lista.

Brennan tomó la última rosa, no sabía que hacer. Había 16 chicos sin rosa frente a ella, y sólo uno podía quedarse. ¿Realmente podía pasar por todo eso ocho veces más?

Ryan, Tony, y Joe fueron los que mejor impresión le dieron. Pensó que merecían otra oportunidad. UNO.

-Tony.

Varios hombres observaron a Tony con celos y rabia. Caminó hasta ella con una gran sonrisa y Brennan le dedicó una. .

-¿Aceptarías ésta rosa?

-Sí.

-Gracias.

Colocó la pequeña rosa en el cuello de su traje y volvió a su lugar. Chris apareció en la puerta.

-Caballeros. Lo siento si no recibieron la rosa, tómense un momento para decir adiós.

Todos los chicos voltearon a ver a los otros y comenzaron sacudir sus manos y decir adiós. Luego, cada uno caminó hacia ella y le deseó buena suerte. Saliendo así de la competencia. Cuando estuvieron fuera, fueron entrevistados sobre lo que opinaban del resultado.

* * *

><p><em>Zach:<em> Ella realmente perdió lo mejor que le pudo suceder.

_Will: _!Hah! ¿En realidad piensas que me importa? Digo, ¡por favor! Ella ni siquiera es tan bonita, la única razón por la cual los chicos están aquí es para meterse en sus pantalones y llevarse todo el dinero. Esa es la única razón por la cual _yo _vine. ¡De eso estoy seguro!

_Randy: _Eso es basura. Sé que nunca saldría con ella. No me llevaría a ningún lugar y estoy feliz de estar fuera.

* * *

><p>Los chicos estaban en un círculo, sosteniendo una copa de champagne y con Temperance en medio.<p>

-Estoy tan emocionada por recorrer camino con ustedes. No puedo esperar por conocer a cada uno. Tengo tantas cosas planeadas para nosotros, y no quisiera compartir esto con ningunos otros chicos, así que, esto es por nosotros. ¡Salud!

* * *

><p><strong>SEMANA DOS<strong>

Los chicos se habían establecido en su nueva casa y estaban esperando a que Chris entrara.

-Bienvenidos y felicidades, ustedes son los hombres que Temperance eligió para conocer mejor, al final, uno de ustedes ganará su corazón y con suerte se convertirá en su esposo. Bien, ahora hablemos de las cosas importantes, ¿qué pasará esta semana? Habrá tres citas. Dos de ellas a solas y uno en grupo, en cada cita Temperance dará una rosa. Si consiguen esa rosa estarán a salvo para la próxima ceremonia de la rosa. Ahora, en las citas individuales, será un poco diferente. Es un arma de dos filos. Es ahí donde quieres estar, porque obtienen tiempo a solas con Temperance, pero si no consiguen una rosa en esa cita, se van a casa automáticamente. Pero alégrense de tener al menos una cita porque no todos tendrán una esta semana. ¿Quién irá y que hará en esas citas? Lo sabrán cuando las cartas lleguen. Tengo la primera justo aquí, la dejaré ahí y amigos, los veo en la próxima ceremonia de la rosa.- concluyó Chris, y salió de la habitación.

Los chicos se acercaron, e hicieron el sonido de tambores sonando mientras Parker tomaba la carta y la sacaba lentamente.

-¿Qué tenemos?- preguntó uno de los chicos.

-Danny.

Woo hoo! Todos los chicos los felicitaron y silbaron. –Muy bien Danny, mi amigo.

_Danny:_ ¡Yeah, Baby! Esto es exactamente lo que quería, fue asombroso. Estoy aquí para enamorarme de Temperance y ella está aquí para enamorarse de uno de nosotros, y espero que ese chico afortunado sea yo.

Parker leyó la carta. -¿Cuán lejos llegarías por amor?

Danny inhaló profundamente; ¡Aquello iba a ser divertido!

Brennan entró por la puerta de la casa para encontrarlos sentados, esperando por ella. Caminó hacia ellos mientras la vitoreaban y le daban la bienvenida.

-¿Listo?

-Más que listo.

-Bien, entonces ¡Pongamos el show en marcha!

* * *

><p><em>Seeley: <em>No puedo evitar sentir una punzada de celos cuando la veo con otros chicos, ¿es así como debo sentirme todo el tiempo?

* * *

><p>Brennan llevó a Danny afuera para hallarse con un caballo marrón.<p>

-¿Cuán lejos irías por amor?

-Tan lejos como tú me lleves.

Cabalgaron bastante lejos, llegando a una colina donde dejaron el caballo. Había un picnic con todo lo necesario en medio del pasto, se sentaron encima de una manta.

-Entonces, cuéntame un poco sobre ti.

-Tendría que decir que amo los desafíos y la aventura. ¿Sabes?, cuando salí de la casa para encontrarme con ese caballo, me quedé impresionado. Y que tú, de hecho supieras cabalgar, me hizo interesarme más y más. No puedo contar la cantidad de mujeres con las que he salido y estaban demasiado asustadas de probar algo nuevo.

-Bueno, estoy feliz de haber traído el caballo entonces.

Rieron y se acercaron al otro. Luego fueron por un paseo en el parque y hablaron sobre sus opiniones. La levantó del suelo, y la hizo girar alrededor mientras reía, el sol los iluminaba haciendo de la escena simplemente perfecta.

* * *

><p><strong>De Vuelta a la Casa<strong>

Los chicos se habían separado en grupos, Seeley estaba usando la barbacoa y Bryan estaba charlando con él mientras trataba de cortar unos tomates. Henry, Jack, Mark y Edwin estaban jugando fútbol en el patio trasero, y Jesse, Tony y Chase los estaban animando. Kyle, Sean, Leo y Parker rodeaban la piscina y hablaban de Alex. A quien, por cierto, ninguno le agradaba.

_Alex:_ Ellos piensan eso solamente porque soy mucho más atractivo que ellos, sienten que deben conspirar contra mí. Están equivocados. Lo que deberían estar haciendo es convertirse en mis amigos, así yo diré cosas buenas de ellos enfrente de Temperance. Tengo muchísimo más dinero con mi compañía Alex-Blue-Line. Que es una compañía que vende motocicletas, y poseo varias tiendas.

_Sean:_ Él realmente necesita mantener a raya su prepotencia. Porque si es así con nosotros, ¿cómo será con Tempe?

_Leo: _Pienso que es un falso, él solamente está aquí para promocionar su negocio, porque es de lo único que hablar.

-Chicos, cálmense, bien, no te atrevas a acercarte a mí, Parker, o me aseguraré de que la próxima vez que Temperance se acerque, tú serás el color azul.

-¡Inténtalo, idiota! ¡Como que existe el infierno, ten por seguro de que no te acercarás a ella, preferiría a un vago, son menos egocéntricos que tú!

-Cierra tu…

-¡Hey! ¡Deténganse!

-Vete de aquí Seeley; regresa a ser la mamá cocinera de la casa.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-¿Estás sordo o eres idiota? No estoy seguro, porque sé que un bebé sin oídos podría entender esto.- Alex lo estaba provocando, y él lo sabía. Pero nadie insulta a Seeley Booth y se sale con la suya. Cerrando sus manos en puños, se lanzó hacia él.

Justamente cuando el puño estuvo a punto de dar con su cara, Chase lo detuvo y lo sacó de la multitud que se había formado.

-Colega, necesitas tranquilizarte. Entiendo que él es un completo idiota, pero déjalo pasar, o correrías el riesgo de irte a casa.

Seeley simplemente asintió, e inhaló profundamente. Iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensó.

* * *

><p>-Me intrigas. Y me haces reír, eres una mujer fascinante, estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido.<p>

-Gracias.

La noche había llegado a L.A. Se sentaron otra vez donde estaba el pinic y vieron la hermosa luna llena. Y eso fue todo lo que necesito. Danny se acercó a ella y quitó un mechón de cabello de su cara para luego besarla en los labios suavemente con mucha delicadeza y pasión.

Danny era un chico atractivo, cabello corto y negro, ojos azules y una sonrisa tierna. Estaba en forma, y resultaba bastante atractivo. Se separaron lentamente y se vieron a los ojos. Eso fue especial, y así, ella alcanzó la canasta que estaba a su lado. Tomó la rosa y la posó frente a Danny.

-Eres especial de muchas maneras, y no tengo palabras para expresar cuanto me gusta estar contigo. ¿Aceptarías esta rosa?

-Totalmente.

Y la besó.

_Danny: _¡Puedo decirles que esta fue la mejor cita de todas!

.

Los chicos se habían amontonado en la piscina, hablando principalmente de la soltera.

-¡Hey! La carta de la segunda cita acaba de llegar.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué les pareció? **


	5. Semana Dos: Parte Dos

**Hola! No, no están alucinando, es una actualización. No sé si alguien por ahí recuerda este fic. En fin, se trata sobre Brennan y Booth llendo de encubierto al programa Bachelorette para atrapar a un asesino. Me ha llevado mucho tiempo traducir este capi y jamás lo hubiera logrado sin la maravillosa ayuda de Maddy-BB, de veras, es un ángel! jeje gracias por traducir este capi, así que por ella, es que he publicado después de muuuuchos mes de no haber actualizado. **

**Sé que no hay excusa pero tengo que decirlo, siento la tardanza.**

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bones, ni la historia me pertenecen. Sólo la estoy pasando al español, la historia original es en inglés de Livz-Purple con el mismo nombre.

.

Jesse cogió la carta y la leyó.

-Las personas que irán a la cita en grupo serán: Edwin, Bryan, Jack, Mark, Kyle, Alex y Seeley.

Todos los chicos chocaron puños y rieron.

-_La aventura puede identificar al amor._

-Uhhh.- dijeron al unísono.

Danny había regresado de su cita y no iba a decir nada sobre ella.

* * *

><p><em>Edwin: <em>Es tan extraño sentir algo por ella y aún así no saber nada sobre ella.

_Jack: _No puedo esperar para nuestra cita.

_Bryan: _Lo único malo de esta cita son los otros seis chicos que vienen.

* * *

><p><strong>Cita en Grupo<strong>

-¡Hola chicos!

Brennan atravesó las puertas y encontró a los chicos afuera, bebiendo y escuchando música.

-Bien, ¿dónde está mi grupo?

Todos los muchachos la abrazaron y salieron hacia el bus. Estuvieron en él por casi media hora y en realidad no tenían ni idea hacia donde se dirigían. Cuando llegaron a su destino salieron del bus. Había un jet esperándolos, rieron a carcajadas y silbaron en cuanto lo vieron. Al entrar notaron que era enorme, se sentaron rápidamente, volaron por horas sin saber adónde iban, cuando finalmente aterrizaron, el atardecer empezaba a iluminar las siluetas de los edificios. Estaban en Nueva York. Una limosina los recogió y los llevó hacia donde estaba la soltera.

.

Ahí estaban todos, en un camino desierto rodeado de edificios altos. Había varias cuerdas en el aire y dos hombres volaban sostenidos por éstas en una especie de pelea aérea. Bajaron y uno de ellos se aproximó a Temperance. Era alto con una mandíbula cuadrada, ojos verdes y cabello castaño, muy apuesto, pero era mayor que Brennan y la miraba más como a una hija.

-Él es Troy NGuyenn y es un experto en artes marciales. Les explicará qué hacer y cómo hacerlo.

-Esto es lo que va a pasar. Cada uno de ustedes aprenderá de los maestros que hacer, y la persona que lo haga mejor, ganará tiempo a solas con la hermosa soltera.

Los chicos se vistieron y comenzaron a practicar. Cuando el tiempo de aprendizaje se acabó, Alex fue el primero en pasar.

En la opinión de Brennan él era bastante atractivo, tenía cabello negro, una buena estructura ósea, ojos azules, era alto, musculoso y bronceado. Él se paró y comenzó a luchar en el aire de la forma que le mostraron, pero estaba intentando demasiado. Sus golpes eran forzados y sus patadas demasiado altas.

El próximo en la línea era Bryan. Él era de portada, mandíbula cuadrada, alto, ojos marrón oscuro y cabello corto. Al empezar su rutina, notaron que era muy bueno, sin embargo, sus patadas no alcanzaron la altura necesaria.

Edwin fue el siguiente en el aire. Él era lo que llamarían -un cuerpo perfecto-. Ligeramente bronceado, grandes ojos claros, pómulos perfectos y buen físico, quizás su único defecto era que su estatura era baja. Su rutina fue divertida. Se movía demasiado hacia los lados, haciendo que la cuerda se balanceara de más, se veía como un pajarito volando.

Mark era muy misterioso en su opinión. Era apuesto, eso sí. Sus rasgos eran como una combinación de los de Edwin y Bryan. Sus ojos eran café claro y su cuerpo estaba bien ejercitado. Y era un caballero. Su rutina fue… ¿única? Sus movimientos fueron perfectos y pegaban justamente donde debían, pero no era la rutina que le habían enseñado.

Ella sabía que Seeley lo iba a hacer perfecto y cuando lo vio, como siempre, tuvo razón. No podía estar más feliz. Él se movía como si hubiera estado practicando por años. Para añadir algo más, al dar una vuelta hacia atrás en el aire, le guiñó un ojo. Rió como una adolescente en su primera cita.

Jack era impecable. Su cuerpo estaba tonificado por ser un bombero, pero su cara era suave y tranquila. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo como los de ella, quizás un poco más oscuros y pequeños. Su rutina estuvo bien y eso era bueno, en realidad, sus puñetazos fallaron totalmente. Dejando eso de lado, fue genial.

Kyle era el último en ir. Él era alto como Seeley, ejercitado, con rasgos suaves, sus ojos eran de un gris claro y su estructura facial rayaba lo perfecto. Brennan pensó que iba a ser igual de bueno como el de Jack, se llevó una gran sorpresa, no podía creer lo que veía. Cuando subió, sus elevaciones eran perfectas, sus saltos y patadas eran exagerados pero sus puños daban justamente en el blanco. Al final, bajó y caminó hacia ella. La envolvió en un abrazo y la llevó hacia arriba, de un momento a otro se encontraron volando y Brennan, sorprendida como estaba, sintió ¿algo?

* * *

><p><em>Seeley: <em>Wow, no vi eso venir ¿saben? Me sentí completamente celoso y no puedo evitar temer que ella sentirá algo más por todos estos chicos que no son -yo-

_Alex:_ ¡Maldición! ¡Esa chica está buenísima! ¿La viste en el aire? Pude verla de atrás, más abajo y por delante ¡Fue tan sexy!

_Kyle: _No puedo creerlo. ¡Lo hice! Fue totalmente loco y ella sonrió, y rió y wow. ¡Fue tan loco!

_Jack: _No se si abrazar al tipo o pegarle en la cara. No puedo evitar sentir celoso.

_Mark: _*suspira* Quiero cortar esos cables y asegurarme de sacarlo de la competencia para siempre. Porque, hombre, él le movió el suelo, literalmente.

* * *

><p>Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos otra vez. Troy habló.<p>

-Realmente no se a quien elegir, así que elijo a ambos. Seeley y Kyle.

Seeley sonrió ampliamente, también Kyle, pero sus caras cambiaron cuando se dieron cuenta con quien tendrían que compartir.

Brennan quiso reír ante la expresión de ambos hombres con los que estaba a punto de tener una cita.

-Ahora, el resto de ustedes serán enviados a un hotel donde se encuentran sus cosas. Se cambiaran de ropa para ir a show en Broadway. La limosina los recogerá a las 7. Buena suerte.

Brennan y sus citas fueron a dar un paseo. Llegaron a un estudio de baile que estaba en un edificio cerca de donde habían tenido su competencia aérea. Brennan al entrar vio un mural en el muro derecho de Vernon e Irene Castle. Estaban en una posición de baile en blanco y negro. Hermoso.

Dos hombres y una mujer se aproximaron a ellos.

-Hola, soy Celeste Lyell.

-Soy Carter Peterson.

-Y yo Charlie Mason.

-Seremos sus maestros el día de hoy.- dijo Celeste. –Hoy les enseñaremos la rutina que bailaran con esta hermosa soltera. Aprenderán como bailar el tango final de _Take the Lead*. _Y todos se presentaran después del espectáculo en Broadway, hoy en la noche. ¡Así que a trabajar se ha dicho!

La pieza se veía fácil cuando Celeste, Carter y Charlie la bailaban. Pero cuando ellos comenzaron a practicar, era más complicada de lo que parecía. Brennan al bailar tango con Kyle, tenían una parte en donde se inclinaban y se besaban. Después de eso era el turno de Seeley. Cada uno bailaría con ella, acto seguido, los rechazaría. Luego, Seeley la alejaría de Kyle, la sentaría en su regazo y ella lo besaría. Kyle la tomaría del brazo, la haría girar para luego dejarla caer en sus brazos, rompiendo el beso con Seeley, entonces, la levantaría y volverían a bailar.

Ella caería al suelo pero se levantaría rápidamente. Bailaría sola mientras los chicos harían volteretas en el aire. Haría splitsy se arrastraría al frente mientras ellos harían lo mismo. Al final, harían una pose.

Los otros chicos fueron al auditorio. Se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y vieron como el show comenzaba. Era muy al estilo Broadway. Al terminar, Temperance salió viéndose extraordinaria. Su vestido era blanco con brillantina y en cuello V, terminaba a medio muslo y llevaba unos tacones de baile a juego. Su cabello estaba ligeramente ondulado. Kyle vestía una camisa de botones blanca con un chaleco negro, pantalones del mismo color y zapatos.

Seeley, en cambio, llevaba una camisa de botones negra, pantalones de vestir del mismo color con tirantes blancos y zapatos blancos. Al presentar su baile, los otros chicos estaban sorprendidos por los besos en el baile. Al terminar ellos, el show concluyó.

* * *

><p><em>Kyle: <em>Honestamente, cuando la pude besar, me quedé atónito, pero realmente me dolió que lo besara a él también.

_Seeley: _Pude tocar el cielo con ese beso, y hoy en la noche, ella se irá a dormir recordando que mis labios fueron los últimos en tocar los suyos, y espero, que eso jamás cambié.

* * *

><p>Después de que el show terminara, tuvieron el cóctel.<p>

-Son unos suertudos. ¡Lo que daría por sólo besarla!- Exclamó Bryan.

Todos ellos estaban sentados en un enorme sofá cuadrado. Detrás, había un muro de piedra con una cascada, los otros muros eran azules con luces que los hacían parecer más claros. Delante del sofá había una escalera de cristal y al final de esta, otra cascada y el pasillo.

Esperaban que la soltera llegara (se había ido a cambiar a su hotel) y pasara un rato con ellos. Cuando apareció por la escalera de cristal, llevaba un vestido strapless azul marino que combinaba con sus ojos. Terminaba justo arriba de sus rodillas, acompañando su vestuario iban unos tacones de aguja blancos con negro al final.

-¡Wow!

-Gracias chicos. Me hace muy feliz que todos estén aquí y que hayan sido tan pacientes conmigo.

Se sentó y comenzó a hablar con los chicos, después, Alex le pidió pasar un tiempo a solas.

-Así que, dime algo que no sepa sobre ti.

-Eh,… ¿soy vegetariana?

-Wow, ¿en serio? ¿Y cómo sales? Me refiero a que si llevas a tu cita a restaurantes vegatarianos.

-No, ellos me invitan a cualquier lugar, solamente no como carne.

Entonces, él comenzó a hablar mal sobre Booth y ella no podía creer lo que oía.

-Él es malo con todos en la casa. No merece tu confianza Tempe.

¿Malo? ¿Cuántos años tenía? Hablaba como un niño de nueve, si le preguntaban.

Brennan se sentía incómoda cerca de Alex. No podía explicarlo, pero conocía a Booth y sabía que jamás haría nada _malo _a menos que le dieran una razón. No entendía muy bien que era lo que pasaba. Bryan llegó y se la llevó a otro lugar.

-Hey, no parecías tan segura de ti misma.

-Sí, es diferente.

-Sabes, pienso que no deberías confiar en él. Al menos yo pienso que es peligroso y no debería estar aquí. Hoy empezó una pelea y no se veía bien.

-¿Qué? ¿Con quién?

-Con todos nosotros, pero más con Seeley.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Bueno, nos explicó que no deberíamos echarnos contra él o hablaría cosas no muy buenas de nosotros. Entonces empezó a insultar a Parker y Seeley trató de detenerlos, pero Alex comenzó a decir idioteces sobre él. Seel estuvo a punto de pegarle pero Chase lo detuvo. No le hemos hablado desde entonces.

-Gracias. Por preocuparte por mí, eres una gran persona. Siento que esto pasara, veré que puedo hacer.

Brennan le dio a Bryan un abrazo e intentó buscar a Seeley hasta que Mark la detuvo. Hablaron por un rato y volvió a buscar a Booth, entonces Edwin la detuvo, después Jack y finalmente Kyle.

-Hey.

-Hola.

Ella notó que lucía nervioso. Estaba jugueteando con sus dedos y viendo hacia abajo. Brennan tomó sus manos entre las de ella y lo guió hasta el sillón. Se sentaron muy cerca y él finalmente la vio a los ojos. Se acercó y la besó suavemente. Luego retrocedió.

-Eres absolutamente fascinante y no podría ser más afortunado al tenerte aquí, conmigo.

-Gracias.

Hablaron por un rato. Después se levantó y se concentró en encontrar al hombre que había buscado por las últimas dos horas. Lo encontró afuera, parado en el balcón al final del bar. Se veía increíble. La luz de la luna iluminaba la mitad de su cara. Caminó hacia donde él estaba y sin que la notara, puso sus brazos alrededor de él. Volteó hacia su lado izquierdo para verla mejor.

Ella se veía tan hermosa**.** Su rostro radiante y su cuerpo suave contra el suyo. Ella lo miró y él bajo la cabeza y la besó apasionadamente. No hablaron como todos sus otros momentos a solas, solamente se besaron como si no hubiera mañana. El tiempo pasó y ella no se dio cuenta que tenia que elegir a alguien para darle una rosa. Salió de su abrazo y lo miró en tono de disculpa, luego se volvió a coger la rosa.

No podia darle la rosa a Seeley otra vez, seria injusto para los demás. Asi que se acercó a Kyle y se la dio a él.

Cuando llegó el momento de que ella se fuera, dejó al grupo en el sillón.

-Nos vamos a quedar aquí en Nueva York, los otros chicos acaban de llegar al hotel. Espero que ustedes se divirtieran hoy porque yo ciertamente lo hice. Gracias por estar aquí, significa mucho. Estoy cansada, así que me voy; la limusina está fuera esperando. Tengan una gran noche, ¡adiós chicos!

Seeley caminó detrás de ella y tomó su mano suavemente.

-¿Puedo ponerte a dormir?

Ella le sonrió suavemente y asintió con la cabeza. Subieron las escaleras y subieron a su habitación. Entraron y ella se dirigió al baño.

-Me iré a cambiar. Pero siéntete en casa.

Salió del baño un par de minutos después con unos pequeños shorts y una playera. Encontró a Booth sentado en la cama, con la chaqueta y los zapatos afuera. Estaba tirando de la corbata, ella se dirigió hacia él y puso sus manos de inmediato.

Tomó la corbata y empezó a tirar de ella, entonces ya era lo suficientemente grande para pasar por la cabeza, tiró de ella hacia arriba y salió. Seeley había puesto sus manos sobre su cintura y ahora su cabeza estaba recostada sobre su estómago. Ella le acariciaba el pelo, y después se separó. Se sentó en la cama, cuando Seeley tiró de las sabanas hacia abajo y se sentó sobre ella. Él tomó las sábanas y las puso sobre sus rodillas, y luego tomó Brennan en sus brazos y la puso en su regazo. Puso la sábana sobre ellos y ella se inclinó sobre su hombro, poniendo un beso muy suave en su cuello. Ella le acarició el cuello y se acomodó en él. Booth empezó a cantarle.

-Extraño esos ojos azules, como me besas en la noche, extraño la forma en que soñamos. Como no existe amanecer como el sabor de tu sonrisa, extraño la forma en que respiramos. Pero yo nunca te dije lo que debí haberte dicho, no yo nunca te lo dije, solo lo mantuve dentro. Y ahora, extraño todo de ti, no puedo creer que aun te quiera. Después de todas las cosas que hemos pasado, extraño todo de ti, sin ti. Veo tus ojos azules cada vez que cierro los míos; haces que sea difícil ver a donde pertenezco cuando no estoy cerca de ti, es como estar a solas conmigo. Pero yo nunca te dije lo que debí haberte dicho, no yo nunca te lo dije, solo lo mantuve dentro. Y ahora, extraño todo de ti, no puedo creer que aun te quiera…-

Levantó la mirada soñolienta hacia él. Él había dejado de cantar y ahora la estaba mirando, admirando su belleza. Ella se movió hacia arriba y lo besó. Él le devolvió el beso como adorándola y entonces, ella volvió a caer sobre su hombro, y continuó cantando. A lo largo de la noche se habían movido hasta la cama y ahora estaban tumbados en ella, acurrucados y enredados el uno con el otro. Cuando amaneció, la alarma se encendido. Él cruzó la cama para apagar la estúpida cosa, cuando no pudo llegar Brennan no pudo evitar el ataque de risa que brotó de ella, se veía tan sexy y sin embargo tan de mal humor. Él le sonrió suavemente, y, posteriormente, se puso encima de ella, de esa manera podía llegar mejor. Apagándolo, la besó en los labios cariñosamente.

-¿Piensas que esto es divertido?

-Si, ahora bájate de encima de mí para que pueda ir la ducha hoy.

-¡Ugh! ¿Tendrás una cita con alguien?

-Si, es un programa de citas Seeley. Soy una soltera y tendré citas por las próximas siete semanas.

-Suenas bastante sexy diciendo mi nombre.

Brennan golpeó su brazo y caminó hacia el baño.

-Ay, ¿Que te hice esta vez?

-Todo- gritó desde el baño. Ella se estaba duchando ahí dentro y él sabía que tenía que salir de ahí, o le ganaría su deseo de entrar a la ducha con ella.

Se puso sus zapatos, su corbata, y finalmente su chaqueta. Garabateó una nota y la pegó en el espejo. Bajando por el vestíbulo y afuera, encontró una limo esperándolo. Se metió dentro y se alejó.

Brennan salió de la ducha y no oyó ningún ruido. Pensó que él se quedaría un rato más y luego miró una nota que encontró en el espejo.

"_No sabes lo que me haces a mí. Tú dentro de la ducha y yo afuera imaginando, no es algo bueno. Tuve que salir antes de ir en realidad a encontrarte. Tuve un gran momento ayer, y no puedo esperar la próxima vez que pueda llegar a despertar contigo en mis brazos._

_Siempre tuyo, Xx Seeley xX_"

Ella se rió y empezó a cambiarse. Su día no tendría nada mejor que esto.

De vuelta a la casa...

-Hey miren quien regresó. ¿Que pasó?

-Oh ya sabes, ayudaba a Temperance con algo, y luego la limosina se había ido así que me quedé en su sofá. Era bastante cómodo-, reflexionó para sí mismo.

-¿Está bien?

-¡Hey la siguiente carta de cita está aquí!

Jack tomó la tarjeta y la leyó

-Sean, el pasado es de lo que fuimos hechos

-Oh... Oh... Wow!

Temperance llegó a la casa de los chicos en un Mercedez-Benz 300 rojo 1954 alas de gaviota. Se levantó y se dirigió a la casa. Los chicos estaban todos fuera, excepto por Seeley. Él estaba adentro leyendo un comic.

-¿De verdad trajiste un comic aquí?

Booth levanto la mirada y encontró a Temperance en una camisa roja y dorada con pantalones de vestir negros y tacones de aguja rojos. Se veía espectacular y sexy. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y tenia lápiz labial rojo.

-Si, no puedo vivir sin esto.

-¿De verdad?

-Sip

Ella rodó los ojos y caminó junto a él. La agarró de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él. Ella aterrizó en su regazo, en la misma posición en la que estuvieron la noche anterior. Él la besó suavemente y ella regresó el beso con delicadeza. Se estaban extendiendo, y luego ella tenía que ir a esa cita. Se levantó y le dio un beso rápido. Le limpió el lápiz labial y se reajustó la ropa. Sonriéndole salió a la calle.

* * *

><p><em>Seeley<em>: No me importa hacer esas sesiones de besos, pero ¡maldita sea! ¿Tengo que compartir? No puedo creer que tengo que seguir con esto por las siguientes siete semanas, como diablos estoy haciendo esto... *Suspiros* Mi motivación será que al final voy a ser el último en quedar en pie.

* * *

><p>Brennan bajó los escalones y entró al patio soleado. Los chicos estaban todos ocupados como siempre, miró alrededor y vio a Sean.<p>

-Vamos Sean, tenemos una cita

-Sí, señora

* * *

><p><em>Temperance<em>: Bien, lo de señora realmente no es para mí. Esto me disgustó.

* * *

><p>Se dirigieron afuera al carro y se subieron. Condujeron hacia el norte del estado a una sala de cine. Primero, fueron a la tienda de al lado y compraron todo tipo de ropa y accesorios de otras épocas, cuando salieron ambos se veían como estrellas de cine de los años cincuentas. Ella tenía el cabello ondulado y llevaba un vestido de cuello v con guantes de satín blanco hasta el codo. También llevaba una flor de plumas blancas en el cabello. Parecía estar en la cima de Hollywood. Cuando se giró vio que a Sean le daba vergüenza salir. Tratando de convencerlo de que saliera y de que esto sería divertido, suspiró frustrada y le dijo que se cambiara.<p>

Caminando a la sala de cine fueron a ver el Dr. No. Ninguno la conocía, pero ella amaba a James Bond. Él con su esmoquin y su arma se le hizo ¡tremendamente sexy! pero su cita parecía no estar de acuerdo, se estaba quedando dormido y su sonrisa se desvaneció. ¡Se suponía que las citas deben ser divertidas! ¡No aburridas! Esto la hizo estresarse. ¿Como iba a tener un mejor humor? Um

Empujó a Sean y se fueron a comer. Cuando llegaron al restaurante se sentaron. Ordenaron la comida, ella empezó una conversación, pero sólo respondía con una sola silaba y empezó a comer. Cuando él pareció empezar a pensar con claridad comenzó a hablar.

-¿No deberías cambiarte? Quiero decir es como si fuera de día y tú estás usando un vestido.-

* * *

><p><em>Temperance<em>: Tengo que sobrevivir a esta cita. Tengo que sobrevivir a esta cita... No, no lo haré.

* * *

><p>-Lo siento, si. Vamos.-<p>

Salieron para la casa.

-Lo siento otra vez, pero no puedo darte una rosa. Es solo que no hay química.-

-¿Qué? Pensé que teníamos un montón de eso. ¿No eres una científica?

-Si, bueno, debes irte.-

Sean solo salió del auto muy enojado y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Ella suspiró profundamente. Esta cita se suponía que sería divertida y ligera. Pero no, fue frustrante y una tragedia.

Ella puso el carro en marcha y fue a casa. Realmente necesitaba un baño y una buena noche de sueño para mañana.

* * *

><p><em>Sean<em>: Que zorra, ¿piensa que voy a llorar por su estúpido rechazo? Naaa, ella está loca. Estoy muy feliz ¡estoy fuera!

* * *

><p>Sean se alejó, pero luego tomó una roca y la tiró hacia la ventana. Haciendo añicos el cristal. Empezó a gritar '¡Espero que ustedes chicos terminen muertos y solos!' Entonces empezó a llorar, bueno, todos nosotros sabemos que es un mentiroso, eso es seguro.<p>

-¡Sean está fuera de la competencia para siempre! Y ahora hay otros catorce hombres deseando estar con ella, tienes que escoger quien se queda y quien es el 'no-tan- afortunado-chico' que tiene que salir mañana en la noche en la ceremonia de la rosa. Soy Chris Harrison! ¡Buenas noches a todos!

.

**¿Qué les pareció? Reviews? Aunque sea solo para decirme que cómo me atrevo a tardarme tanto? Lo que sea, quiero leerlo**** :D**


End file.
